Never Wish on the Calico Cat Moon
by Mimiheart
Summary: Be careful what you wish for... Harry's last week with his parents. complete


Most people have heard of the man in the moon. Many have wished for him to help them in their times of trouble. Few know of his pet, a calico cat that only shows herself once around every 15 years, just before a full moon. She has the true power to grant wishes. As the saying goes, "Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it."  
  
********  
  
"Hi!" Harry toddled over to his mother.  
  
"Hello honey," Lily Potter sighed. She looked down at her beaming son. "I'm sorry we have to stay inside dear. I would love to take you to the park."  
  
She was starting to feel the effects of being cooped up for too long. Three days, she reminded herself, we've only been inside for three days. However with no end of their self-imposed imprisonment in sight, it seemed like forever.  
  
Harry didn't seem to care much. He walked over to the bedroom where his father was taking a nap and started banging on the door.  
  
Lily went over to him and picked him up. "Harry, honey, Dada's sleeping," she put her finger to her lips, "Shhh."  
  
Harry mimicked the movement, "Sh, shs, shsh, shhhhhh." He laughed at the joke he had made.  
  
Lily hugged him close and whispered, "I love you so much. You are everything to me, I could never bear losing you."  
  
Harry grinned and struggled to get down. Lily placed him gently on the floor and he went off to find some trouble to get into. "What are we going to do with you?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"Love him as much as I love you. Every once in awhile we could." James grabbed her around the waste and stated tickling her, "tickle him to let him know who's in charge."  
  
She shrieked as she ran from him around the sofa. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at her husband. James easily caught it and threw it back at her. She used it to arm herself against another attack against him while he grabbed another cushion for himself.  
  
He hit her in her stomach as she hit his head. Somehow as they dueled she ended up underneath him on the sofa. He pulled the pillow out of her hand, tossed it aside and started to tickle her again. She was pinned all she could do was scream and laugh until she cried, "Stop, you win."  
  
James let her up and drew her in his strong embrace. He looked into her green eyes and told her, "It'll be ok. You-Know-Who can't find us here. Dumbledore will stop him soon. And you, and Harry and I will be free. Harry will be able to live in a world without fear. You'll see."  
  
All Lily could do was nod. She knew that, it was just that she was getting claustrophobic in the small house not being able to see anyone. Hopefully Peter would come by soon.  
  
"Hi!" Harry proudly greeted his father.  
  
"Hello son," replied James as he rubbed Harry's wispy hair. Harry beamed.  
  
"James, it's just not fair. He's just a boy! He should be allowed to go out and play," Lily pleaded with her husband, knowing it would do no good.  
  
"I know, but until further notice, we're stuck here." He turned his attention to the black-haired boy reaching up to him, "Isn't it about bedtime for you, Mister?"  
  
Lily nodded and kissed Harry on the head. James picked him up and carried him off to his room.  
  
She jumped as the door opened suddenly.  
  
"Did I scare you?" Peter asked as he came through the door.  
  
Lily threw a pillow at him, then said, "Knock! You scared me half out of my wits!"  
  
"Sorry," said Peter as he tossed the pillow back.  
  
She jumped up and hugged the small man. "Sorry," she replied, "things are just a little tense here. What news do you have? Please, there must be something exciting going on beyond the confines of our home!"  
  
"Nope, You-Know-Who is still out there. We're no closer to finding him now than we were three days ago. Here," he handed her a copy of The Daily Prophet, "this has everything you need to know in it."  
  
She looked at the first page, which showed a picture of Cornelius Fudge pacing in front of some of the members of the Ministry. She looked up at Peter, "What is it that they always say? 'No news is good news?' In this case I couldn't disagree more. You-Know-Who is planning something, and I'm scared to death as to what it could be."  
  
Peter looked down at his feet, "We don't know that for sure," he said quickly.  
  
Peter, being reassuring isn't one of your strong points, Lily said to herself, aloud she replied, "I know for sure, in here." She pointed at her heart.  
  
James came out and Lily excused herself to go and make some tea. Just let it all be over soon. I'm tired of being strong. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of fearing for my family's life. This is no way to raise a child. She smiled as she thought of her son. He was the light of her life, one of the few bright things in it lately.  
  
She exited the kitchen and handed Peter and James their tea. "Peter," she looked at him, "how is everyone? Sirius? Remus? Dumbledore? I'm dying to know how they're all doing."  
  
Peter grinned at her, "Lily, everyone is fine. The Order is doing well. Sirius has been riding that confounded Muggle motorbike everywhere." Lily tuned him out as he and James chattered about the pranks they pulled at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hun, you should probably go to bed." Lily awoke to James gently shaking her.  
  
"Hmm? Where did Peter go?" she asked.  
  
"He went home an hour ago, we didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
She made her way to their bedroom and looked out the window at the almost- full moon. "I just wish Harry could get out of this forsaken house," she told the moon.  
  
****  
  
Sitting in her master's lap the Calico cat's eyes narrowed. If it can be said that cats can grin, she did. **As you wish it, it shall occur, ** she purred, jumping from her perch.  
  
****  
  
Pettigrew grabbed his arm and looked down at it. The dark mark was burning, he was being called to The Dark Lord. As he reached his master he bowed, "My Lord."  
  
"What news do you have, Wormtail?" Voldemort sneered at him.  
  
"I.I."  
  
"SPEAK! You blubbering fool. Tell me where the Potters are!" Voldemort was apparently in a bad mood.  
  
"I.apologize My Lord. Lily and James are in Godric's Hollow. Their son is with them. I have all of the information you need."  
  
Voldemort looked at him carefully as he got the information he needed. "Good. I want you to help me, Halloween. You will be there." "Yes, My Lord," said Peter as he lowered his head again.  
  
*****  
  
Lily held Harry in her lap as she rocked and sang to him, "Sleep little one go to sleep, So peaceful the birds and the sheep. Quiet are meadow and tree, Even the buzz of the bees. The silvery moon beams so bright. Down through the window he'll light. For you the moonbeams will keep. Sleep little one go to sleep."  
  
Harry's eyes were at half mast as she hugged him close. "You know I love you," she told him, "more than anything in the world. I love you." She kissed him on the forehead as she lay him down in his crib.  
  
"Peter, come in old friend," Lily heard James say downstairs.  
  
"I've brought someone to meet you," Peter said.  
  
"What do you mean? No one.YOU!"  
  
Lily looked down the staircase, she watched as her husband backed up to make room for Voldemort.  
  
"Where is the boy? Tell me or die."  
  
"I won't tell," James said as he instinctively moved towards the staircase.  
  
"I didn't expect you to. Avada Kadavra."  
  
Lily suppressed a scream as she watched her husband fall to the ground. Harry, I've got to get to Harry! she thought frantically. She couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"Upstairs!" Peter told Voldemort.  
  
"I know you fool." He started up the stairs.  
  
Lily picked up her son and placed him in the closet. She turned around and found herself staring at Voldemort.  
  
"Move out of the way."  
  
"No, not Harry. Please don't hurt my son!" "You will stand aside."  
  
"Not Harry, not Harry, Please not Harry!" she was Desperate.  
  
"Stand aside you silly girl.stand aside, now."  
  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead," she was screaming now, "Not Harry! Please.have mercy..have mercy."  
  
"Foolish child. Avada Kadavra."  
  
**** 


End file.
